Kristin Konkle 3: Battle Of Toronto
Kristin Konkle 3: Battle of Toronto is the 3rd film in the Kristin Konkle series, distributed by GoAnimate Studios and Peepz Company. This is the first PG-13 film in the series. After 5 months of work, KK3 was released November 28, 2014. THE BEGINNING The first Kristin Konkle film, released November 22, 2013, was only the beginning to what would become the greatest GoAnimate film series ever. In Episode 1, a man named Branden urges to end life in Freedom City by unleashing an army of UFO's and kidnapping citizens. Kristin Konkle get's the word from louielouie95, and a team is made for her. But when there's 2 new villains helping Brendan, it becomes the battle for the city, and everyone's life is at stake. This movie has inspired other users to make films just like this one. KRISTIN KONKLE: THE SEQUEL! BRENDEN RETURNS! Lots of people thought the movie was great, but awildmew figured there had to be a sequel to end the series. On January 19, 2014, the first part of KK: TS! BR! was finished and uploaded. The full film was uploaded April 3, 2014. In the sequel, Branden, PC Guy, and Zara escape prison to create civil danger in Miami, FL. The Kristin Konkle crew reunites when they here the news. Unfortunately, the chance of saving Miami is gonna be hard once they get tied up by villains. At least it's what they think, until ccateni arrives on the scene. BATTLE OF TORONTO In July of 2014, awildmew's channel art was changed from awildmew photos to a KK3: BOT teaser poster. A teaser trailer was released on 1/8/14. In Battle of Toronto, the bad guys are back where the belong. In June 2018, a new villian joins them by breaking them out, but in the process, escaping the United States to arrive in Toronto. Now the question is, what will 4 bad guys do to Toronto with Kristin Konkle's crew re-united? The first part of the film was released August 31, 2014. Scheduled to hit the silver screen September 19, awildmew took advantage of every oppurtunity to make the movie with ccateni over Skype. The DelayCategory:MoviesCategory:GoAnimate Movies On September 17, awildmew was not done with the movie. Because of this, he had to upload the bad news. He said: "Hey guys, I have some bad news. We are delaying Kristin Konkle 3 to October 2. Why? Because me and ccateni need more time to finish the rest of the movie." The fans were sad, but they got even more upset when he announced he wouldn't be on YouTube until he completed the movie. Now that the movie was released, awildmew only had two weeks to make his third Kristin Konkle movie. The Second Delay On October 2nd, awildmew returned to YouTube. But instead of the movie being uploaded, more bad news was published. Unfortuanetly, he said he only had 3 open days of the two week timetable. He then said he would continue to upload videos on YouTube, but KK3 now had an unofficial release date. Now that he had open time, awildmew considered making an official trailer. He scheduled it for October 17. Sadly, the day before it was going to be uploaded, his family received a power outage during the night. The trailer was never released. Official Release Date Finally, awildmew officially planned a release date. Instead of claiming late November or early December, the official release of KK3 was November 28, 2014, just 4 days after Kristin Konkle's birthday. He announced this in his Let's Play of The World's Hardest Game, and on November 28th, 2014, Kristin Konkle 3: Battle of Toronto was finally released. Kristin Konkle in Space In the spring of 2015, awildmew confirmed the fourth KK movie to have a space theme. As of publish date, KK:iS is not finished. It is currently on hiatus due to his school year starting once again. He claims production at this point will reduce the quality of both the movie AND schoolwork. In his important announcement video, he claimed that it will be the final film of the Kristin Konkle movie series because of Comedy World retiring. Kristin Konkle in Space is set for release on December 18th, 2015. A launch party livestream will be held on the same day on the WAN YouTube channel starting at 7pm ET./6pm CT.